The Moon and the Scarecrow
by DarkArtisticAngel
Summary: As the village slowly disappeared from view, the young person must survive on their own from being killed. Lost in the woods with an enemy behind them, they have limited choices. To be killed or survive. What shall become of this person's future? Self-inserted OC.
1. The Encounter

Hello hello~ First story of my actual Naruto OC here. I thought of it for a while and decided to post it up now. So have fun reading.

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -  
~The Encounter~**

Running, and panting... A child ran for their life. Running from an enemy or enemies they don't know who. The child's parents told them, "Run away from here as fast as you can! Never look back; we'll catch up with you soon!"

It's been four hours since that time. The worn-out child quickly took shelter in a forest, resting. Dirt-stains appeared on the child's slightly torn clothes. Their hair is a complete mess. Taking deep breathes, they tried to look around where they should head next. _'Is... mother and father okay? Did they... get out safe?' _

A rustling sound was heard nearby, quickly letting the child know. Eyes widened at a dark figure appearing from the shadows. "Finally... kid, you got nowhere else to run to." The shadowy figure walked closer to the child; the moonlight showed a pair of malicious darken eyes glaring at them.

The worn-out child stumbled to get up but was stopped by the enemy, grabbing the kid's throat. "Nhh...!" The kid tried to wriggle out of the enemy's grasp, only to be lifted off the ground.

"Hahaha! Helpless now, aren't ya?" The male grinned evilly before adding pressure into his hand. Choking was heard as the enemy laughed. "Suffer like you never have, kid!"

The worn-out child held onto their enemy's wrist as if they can pull away. However, it did no use. _'M..Mother... F..Father...'_

"Who's there?!" The enemy dropped the child to the ground harshfully as he sensed someone nearby. Coughing and heavy breathing quickly took over the fragile kid.

"The way you're handling a child... and that village symbol. You don't deserve to be a ninja." Rustling noises quickly surrounded the area as an abnormal kunai flew to the ground. The leaves fell from the trees as the unknown figure suddenly appeared behind the enemy.

"-! You're...-!" Before the male could even move a muscle, the unknown person took the enemy's life easily. A thump sound was heard as the enemy is now dead.

The child looked up at the person who just saved their life. "Are you okay, little girl?"

Gentle blue eyes looked at the young girl calmly under the moonlight. No words were heard from the young child; just a scared yet small nod. The blue-eyed person smiled and picked the girl up ever so softly.

"Don't worry; you're safe now." Those words soothed the girl down to her bones and her shaking disappeared. The savior started to move back toward the village, being cautious of who else would hurt this poor child. Now safe, she curled close to his chest and soon lost to the overwhelming lack of sleep and her unconscious.

With the child, the savior quickly ran toward Konohagakure with the moon's light guiding him. He realized that this young girl had cuts and bruises over her legs. Her upper left arm had a bandaged wound, and blood seeped through a deep cut on her left hip. He stopped his tracks and quickly applied first aid to the deep cut before continuing his way back home.

_'How did this girl get all these injuries? Was it from the person I recently delivered the final blow to? It can't be from just one person... There's probably more coming from a different direction. This child.. must have ran for hours before collapsing to the ground and meeting up with the enemy. She must have gone through many hardships...'_ thought the male.

He arrived at the village and dropped by the hospital, letting the medical nins take care of the girl. Once he arrived at the Hokage's door, he waited for the response. "Come in," was heard before he entered the room. "I am here to report my completed mission, Hokage-sama."

"I see you have came back safe, Fox-wait no, Namikaze Minato." Hokage lowered his papers and smiled. "Minato is just fine, Hokage-sama. About the mission report..." He nodded.

"The mission has gone smoothly. However, as I was coming back, I heard a foreign shinobi laughing and checked it out. A young female child was being choked and I quickly saved her, taking down the foreign ninja as well. Right now, the child is at the hospital being taken cared of."

Sandaime nodded as he absorbed the information Minato had just said. "This child... Does she have any objects involving a certain village?"

"No, not that I know of. It is because I found her with multiple injuries over her body," as he responded to the Hokage. "Hmm.. I will see to this child soon. You can leave now." Nodding, he saluted and left the room.

* * *

It's been four days since the female child had been saved and unconscious at Konoha hospital. The medical nins had said that they cleaned and wrapped her wounds. However, they cannot do anything but to wait for the girl to wake up.

Sandaime as well as Minato visited the child only to see her unconscious on the bed. "Do you know her name by any chance, Minato?" The Hokage glanced at the child, curious of her background. "No, she didn't speak of anything before she fell unconscious." The blonde jounin stood by the edge of the girl's bed, sadden by her wrapped wounds he had seen.

"Well when she awakens, let her settle down into this environment. Until then, we'll leave her be." The blonde nodded and both of them left the girl's hospital room.

The Hokage walked by the medical ninjas and asked about her condition. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but for some reason, her wounds are _not _healing as fast as an average person. We are not sure why." He raised his eyebrow in concern. "Hm. Take care of the young child for now." The medical nins nodded and continued their way.

"Sandaime..." Sarutobi turned around and glanced at Minato who looked worried. "Don't worry. We have some of the most expertise medical nins available in Konoha right now. The child will survive."

The blonde shook his head. "That's not what I exactly meant... With the type of injuries I had seen on her, she must have came from another country. And for a young age to be running at night... Something must have happened where she have lived."

"Hmm. That is a good point. However, we do not know where she have came from. Even if we do, we cannot help her village or country. There might be a war coming up soon. I am sorry but we cannot afford to lose any men for this anytime soon." Sarutobi frowned. He would like to help this young girl but he cannot. He wishes to keep Konoha, _his home_, safe.

"Ah... Right. I understand, Hokage-sama." Minato nodded. He understood his position in the village as well as the village itself. However, he found an innocent young child out in the forest at night. He wanted to find out what happened to the young girl and her family that made her to leave her home and obtained these bruised marks.

"Let's get back shall we?" The Hokage placed a slight smile on his face as he glanced toward the blonde. In return, Minato responded with a yes and both of them headed back to the Hokage building.

-Hours Later-

It's now late afternoon. The sun started to set with its red-orange colors appearing within the horizon. The village started to light up from one corner of the area to another. Kids from the academy school went home from playing in the park.

The hospital, as usual, had medicial nins being busy attending the patients in its building. The room of the young female child is unattended for now. Sunlight is softly shone down into that room's window. All that can be heard is the distance happy laughter throughout the village.

A patient's hand slowly animated with slow movements as a pair of eyes slowly fluttered open as the patient awakens...

* * *

**The name of the child shall be revealed in the next chapter. Please review for me! (:**


	2. Who are you?

Just gotta say that I'm pretty content with the amount of views I have. ^^; Well, here's the next chapter.

**I don't own anything from Naruto.** Just my OC.

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -  
~ Who are you? ~**

The patient woke up and slowly opened their eyes to see a white ceiling above them. She felt cloth bandages wrapped around parts of her body. _' I'm in a hospital..? How did I get here..? How long was I here?'_

Quickly, her eyes widen as she remembered. _'I was being chased! How come I'm at this place?! Did I get captured?'_ She panicked only to feel more pain soon afterwards. _'W-Wait.. I remember I was saved by someone with gentle blue eyes...'_

The girl looked around the room. _'It looks like it's late afternoon.'_ Looking to her right, she saw the window open and some sort of hanging bag attached to her right arm. _'It feels that I've been here for a while...'_

'_Is mother and father okay?! I haven't been in contact with them! I want to go back and find them but... "..We'll catch up with you soon!" Those were the words they said before I left. And I don't know where I am nor do I know how to get back. I'm scared...'_ the girl thought.

A medical nin checked on the patients, making sure they were fine. They checked on the young child and saw her awake. Quickly seeing the girl awake, they swiftly ran out to find the Hokage. At the same time, the young girl freaked out and covered herself with the bed sheet using her left arm. She doesn't know anyone from here and is too scared to find out.

Soon minutes later, the Hokage as well as Minato and another Anbu came into the room. The Third Hokage sat down on a chair by the young girl's bed. "Don't be scared, we're here to help you," he said.

The girl peeked out from under the covers but soon to only cover herself from everyone again. "It looks like she won't be able to open up to us since we are merely strangers to her," said the masked Anbu. "She doesn't know who we are and why she's here."

Minato walked up to the bed and lightly tapped on the girl. "Hey... Are you okay, little miss?" He stood there waiting for a response with a smile on his face. The girl peeked out again, to see the same blue eyes she saw before. Within seconds, the girl wrapped her arms around him as best as she could without being in pain.

"Looks like you got an admirer besides Kushina, Minato," Hokage said as he chuckled. The blonde blinked a couple of times before smiling. "I guess so..." Minato lightly patted the girl's head as comfort for her.

"We might have to return some other time to ask for information from her." Hokage stood up from his seat and lowered his eyesight to the young girl's level. "We'll be leaving now so stay comfortable here, miss." Sandaime lightly smiled at the young girl.

When the girl looked toward Sarutobi, she nodded softly but didn't let go of the blonde. The Hokage and Minato glanced at each other for a few seconds. The blonde gently moved the girl's arms away. "I'm sorry but I have to leave with him," Minato said as he pointed toward Konoha's hokage. "I'll... come back and visit you soon, okay?"

She glanced up at her savior and blinked. She stayed silent but nodded at what he had said. The girl can only trust him at the moment. "Good girl. I'll see you in a bit." Minato smiled, placed her arms back by her side and patted her head.

"We should get back, Hokage-sama. You still have lots of paperwork to do," the masked Anbu explained as they walked behind Sandaime who is walking out of the room. "I know about the paperwork. How are the newly graduated academy students?" The Hokage continued to walk into the distance.

"Get a good night rest," Minato said. The young child nodded and waved goodbye as her savior closed the door and left.

_'Mother... Father... I wish to see you again. I want you to meet the person who saved me...'_ The girl laid down onto the bed and slowly dozed back to sleep.

* * *

A week has passed by ever since the female child arrived at Konohagakure. Minato _did_ visit the young child a few times. However, it was only for a few minutes before a male ANBU excused him so he could ask some questions to the girl.

Some questions were like: **"May I ask what is your name?" "How come you were alone?" "What happened to your parents?" "What village did you live in?"** and other similar questions.

It was rather difficult for the young girl to answer back due to the fact that she didn't trust anyone but Minato Namikaze. So when the questions were asked, she didn't make a noise at all... only a shake or a nod. Eventually, the ANBU gave up and left the room to report of the very few information to Sandaime.

As well as that, the girl's wounds did not heal at all. Most people's wound are healed in about a week or a bit more. No one in the medical field knew for sure why the wounds weren't healed in a week, nevertheless in five days.

* * *

Minato recently came back Friday night from a three-day mission. He went back to notify Sandaime about his return as well as Kushina. Soon, he arrived at the hospital to visit the young girl who he found about a week ago. He knocked on the door before entering the room. The young child looked up from reading a children's book and smiled. She waved to the blonde and indicated for him to sit down.

"What are you reading there?" Minato sat by the girl's hospital bed. She held up the book with the cover faced toward him. He smiled and patted the girl's head. "Are the injuries healing?" She lightly nodded but soon shrugged her shoulders.

The blonde's eyebrow rose in confusion. _'Is this possible? We have medical ninjas who can heal patients' injuries quickly... Hmm... Could it be some sort of disease?'_ He kept the idea of his in the back of his mind and continued to talk to her.

"I don't know if I should be doing this but... Can I ask you some personal questions? It might help us understand what happened and how we can help you." He glanced at the girl as she placed the children's book over at the small table next to the bed.

She hesitated for a few seconds before she nodded a yes. The blonde smiled. "Do you know why that person that injured you followed you?" She nodded a no. "Okay, do you remember where your hometown is?" She thought for a few seconds before she nodded a no. "How about... What is your name? My name is Minato."

".._.Yuzu..ki_. My name..is Yuzuki," the young girl said with her slightly raspy voice and a smile on her fragile face.

* * *

**I know that there may be some grammar mistakes here and there, I just dunno if I got them all. ^^; Please give friendly reviews...**


	3. The Wounds and Home

**- Chapter 3 -**  
**~ Wounds and a Home ~**

A few days had passed and a certain _famous_ someone came back to Konoha. The Hokage asked for them to come back for a specific reason. And that person is Tsunade.

What actually happened before she came back was due to some sort of an argument. At first, the female Sannin **refused** to come back to the village. When Sarutobi asked why, she refused to say. It took him a _**long **_time just to have Tsunade to agree to come back.

_'I told Hokage that I refused to come back to the village yet he __**still**__ insisted. I can't deal with blood at all due to... ...'_ Tsunade stopped right outside the hospital and re-thought about the situation she would soon be in. _'... He did say that all I need to do is to heal and close the wounds of the child. It shouldn't be bad... Right?'_

She continued to walk and entered the hospital. Some of the medical ninjas welcomed her arrival back to the village. She gave them a slight nod before walking over to the counter. "Where is the room to the young female child the Hokage knows about?"

"Ah, that child. She is in room 207, Tsunade-san. Hokage-sama is waiting for you." The nurse smiled at her before the female sannin worked her way toward the child's room. More of the medical ninjas said hello to her before she reached her destination. She knocked on the door and heard a response before entering the room.

A smile faintly appeared on the Third Hokage's face as his former student entered the room. "Hello again, Tsunade." Her face turned from neutral to a grimaced expression. "It's nice to meet you again…** Sensei**."

Hearing that from his former student, he chuckled lightly. "I may still be your sensei, but I am also the Hokage. Remember that Tsunade."

She huffed and turned to glance at the girl by the bed and Minato sitting next to her. "So this is the girl you told me about…"

The girl looked up from what she was doing and smiled at the female Sannin. "Oh hello there Tsunade-san," Minato said as he welcomed her with a smile. "..Hello..!" Yuzuki said with a smile.

Tsunade glanced at the young girl. _'This girl… She's welcoming me as if nothing happened to her at all even though she has all those injuries… Hmph. She may grow up to a fine woman.'_ She smiled back and walked over to the injured girl. "Hello there, miss. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuzuki..!" The young girl held the female Sannin's right hand with both her hands.

That made Tsunade flinched for a few seconds. She glanced over to her former sensei as she took the girl's hands away. "Let's get this over with. That's okay with you, right Sandaime?"

"That's right," Third Hokage paused. "However, be careful since she is at a very young age."

"Will I.. be okay, Mina-san?" The young child asked with a scared expression. She disliked pain due to the experience she had came by when she first appeared.

_'E-Eh... "Mina-san"? I guess she can call me that for now...'_ Minato sweat-dropped at the nickname he had just been called. "You'll be fine, Yuzuki. Tsunade-san is very careful when she heals her patients. It won't hurt but rather tickle you."

"Really...?" Yuzuki glanced at Minato before glancing over at Tsunade with innocent-looking eyes.

Minao and Tsunade glanced at each other before one of them nodded. "Yes really. Now lay down so I can heal you up," the female Sannin said as she pulled her sleeves up.

The young girl nodded and laid down on the bed. Tsunade glanced at the bandage wounds and took a deep breath. _'It's okay... I have to help her. Don't get distracted.'_ A green radiant light appeared around her hands as she began to heal the wounds on the girl.

* * *

Yuzuki eventually fell asleep during the healing session. It took a total of two hours to heal the wounds on the young girl. All but one on the left side of her hip. Tsunade tried to fix that particular area up but all it did was leave a red scar. She, herself, said that she couldn't do anything to help it disappear.

"While I was healing her, I felt a very unique aura inside her. She is very young but I suggest her to join the Academy." Tsunade sat down on a chair away from the sleeping child.

"I don't know about that. She may be a child but she is still suspicious. Her origins are still unknown. That may threaten us in the future." Sandaime looked over at Tsunade with slight concern.

"Hokage-sama, I told you that she was attacked by a rogue ninja from another village. Even if she is suspicious, she may still be targeted from someplace else. We can't have a young child be targeted." Minato explained as he glanced at the sleeping girl.

"I agree. You _told_ me to come back to heal her. There has to be a reason why and I'm guessing that you are going to have her stay in Konoha."

"...Yes, that's what I'm planning to do. However Tsunade, she needs a home to be in. For now, we do not know where her parents are. She is too young to experience the feeling of loneliness. I also want someone to keep an eye on her." Hokage sighed as he fixed his fire cap.

"I will take her in with me, Sandaime. Kushina and I will look after her. She will be happy to have a child to take care of." Minato lightly smiled as he imagined his wife taking care of the girl.

"Very well. She will take the name of Saki as her last name. And as for the Academy idea, Tsunade... I will allow her to apply as a student there if she wishes to. Now I have to get going." Hokage stood up, gave a nod and left the room.

"I'm leaving as well then. I have someplace to go to. See ya." Tsunade quickly left in a hurry. Who knows; either it's for gambling or something else.

Minato fixed the blanket and placed it over Yuzuki before he left. _'I can't wait to tell Kushina about this. She'll be very excited.'_

* * *

The next day, Kushina and Minato went to visit the girl at the hospital. She agreed to take care of the young child as if Yuzuki were her own child.

"Good morning Mina-san!" was the blonde's welcoming into the room. Yuzuki was already sitting up on the bed. A children's book laid on top of her lap.

"Good morning Yuzuki," Minato said with a smile. "This here is my wife, Kushina. She and I will be taking care of you."

Yuzuki glanced at the red-head and smiled. "Ohaiyo!" Excited as she was, she wanted to get up and hug the two. Minato came by every time Yuzuki needed some company so she completely trusted him. However, she knew she needed to rest and so she stayed in bed.

"I didn't expect a welcoming statement at all, Minato." The redhead said surprisingly. "Hello there~ I'm Kushina. I heard about you, Yuzu-chan. Are you okay?"

The young girl nodded. "I feel much better. But I want to see mother and father again..." She looked down at her lap with watery eyes._ 'Mother, Father... I miss you... Where are you?'_

"W-Well," Kushina sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her softly. "I know it's hard for you to not see your parents. You can think of us as your parents, right Minato?" She looked over toward him, giving him a questioned face.

"Yes, you can think of us as your own parents if you want. However, I'm going to warn you. Kushina has **some** temper that may go out of hand..." Minato said as he chuckled.

"Hey! I-I don't have a temper, _dattebane_! Don't listen to him; he likes to tease people a lot." The redhead huffed.

Yuzuki looked up and tilted her head. _'Eh..? "Dattebane"? '_ She giggled soon after wiping her tears away.

"She's laughing... That's good." The blonde patted the girl's head. "Kushina, want to help her move into our apartment? I'll sign her out."

"Okay," the redhead said smiling. "Time to take you to your new home, Yuzu-chan."

The girl nodded and Kushina picked her up as Minato left to sign Yuzuki out of the hospital. With Yuzuki on the redhead's back, they headed out of the hospital with Minato behind them.

For the first time, the young brunette was able to see what was in the village. She couldn't see much through the hospital room window since it pointed directly toward a forest scenery. Yuzuki looked around as Kushina walked around the village. Restaurants, markets, flower shop and many other stores are located within the village. She saw many people walking around-couples, running children and families.

"Well, here we are!" Minato exclaimed. He opened the door to their apartment and let the two females enter first. Kushina sat on the couch to let the brunette down.

"I'll get something for you to drink, okay?" The redhead asked as she stood up. The child nodded and looked around. Kushina went to get some glass of water as Minato sat down next to the girl.

"You'll be living here starting today, Yuzuki. How about that?" The blonde gently smiled as he said that.

"Um... yeah." She smiled back. "I like your home, Mina-san, Kushi-nee." Her legs dangled from the couch.

Both the redhead and the blonde glanced at each other before smiling. "Welcome home, _Yuzuki_."

* * *

**Okay so um. How's it so far? I know I might have made the other characters slightly OOC... Especially Tsunade. ^^; In all actuality, Tsunade and Hokage Sarutobi were the ones that were difficult for me to type out here. There will be more info about my OC in the next chapter.**

**Friendly reviews please..! \(.w.)/**


	4. New Appearances

Oh HELL... I can't believe that it's over two weeks since I updated. I am TERRIBLY sorry. All due to school since this year is my busiest year. I'll try my best to updated faster. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**-Chapter 4-  
****~New Appearances~**

It's a few days after the two adults took Yuzuki in. The brunette sat by the table eating breakfast as Kushina and Minato ate theirs in happiness. It was a pretty quiet morning before the redhead said a particular statement.

"Ne Yuzu-chan. How old are you?" Kushina asked as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Four years old," she replied holding four fingers up. "Is there something wrong, Kushi-nee?" Yuzuki tilted her head in curiosity as she looked at the said person.

"I was wondering... if you want to go and learn at the Academy. There are plenty of children there and you can make lots of friends." Kushina placed her cup of tea down as she smiled.

"That's a good idea," her husband added. "As well as making friends, you can strengthen yourself to become a shinobi and help around the village." He helped himself for another toasted bread. _'I was thinking about how to explain it to her.. Thanks Kushina!'_

"Acad..emy? Okay." The brunette replied as she ate a buttered toast. "Is it fun Kushi-nee, Mina-san?"

"Well..." The two looked at each other before Minato continued. "You can say it's fun. Sometimes people don't listen in class and they get into trouble. Others pay attention to the sensei and they will succeed in life."

"Also, there are lot of kids the same age as you. You can make lots of friends and help them out. Minato helped me a _lot_ when we were around your age." Kushina said as she smiled at her husband.

"Haha... All that was nothing. I just wanted you to be safe." Minato returned a smile.

The brunette giggled as she listened. "I'll go to the Academy then, Kushi-nee." She sipped her orange juice and placed the cup down.

"Okay. Anyways, today will be a girl's day. Sorry Minato. Just me and Yuzu-chan," Kushina explained. "She needs a new look, right Yuzu-chan?" Kushina smiled.

The brunette nodded. "Me and Kushi-nee! Please leave us alone, Mina-san." Yuzuki said with such an innocent reply.

The two adults laughed heartedly as they heard that. They didn't expect her to act like this at all. The girl tilted her head in confusion. She doesn't know what just made them laugh.

"Okay okay. I have to report something to Hokage-sama anyways. So see you two later!" Minato explained. He quickly placed his empty dishes into the sink and disappeared.

"Ah..! Minato..." Kushina sighed and turned toward the brunette. "Ne, want to help out Yuzu-chan?"

"Okay," she said with a small smile on her face. She quickly finished her drink of orange juice and helped out the redhead.

* * *

The two females went out after cleaning the dishes. Yuzuki held onto Kushina's hand as they walked along the streets. They passed a few stores before the redhead lightly tugged the brunette into a salon.

With that, Yuzuki gotten a new haircut and hairstyle. She gotten bangs that fell onto her forehead comfortably and her brown hair trimmed up to her shoulder blades. The barber held up a mirror in front of the young girl to let her look at the new hair style. Yuzuki smiled at the new style and said thank you with such enthusiasm.

Next, they went to a clothing store and Kushina allowed the child to pick the clothes she wanted to wear. It was rather funny to the redhead because Yuzuki kept going back and forth with other outfits. In the end, the girl got a couple of outfits with gray and blue colors. Kushina paid for it and had her change into one right away.

Yuzuki wore a dark blue mini-dress with light gray shorts peeking out from underneath it. She wore small a light blue hair-clip and dark gray sandals to match her outfit. The redhead gently smiled at what the girl picked.

"It looks very nice on you Yuzu-chan," Kushina said. She bent down to the girl's eye level and patted her head.

"Thank you Kushi-nee," Yuzuki replied, hugging the said female.

The redhead slightly widen her eyes only to have them softened and wrapped her arms around the girl. "You're very welcome..."

* * *

The sky turned mixtures of red, orange, and yellow. Kushina and Yuzuki started to walk home. The young brunette smiled as she carried a bag of freshly new clothing. _'I love Kushi-nee! She's like my mother..! Kind and filled with excitement.'_

As they continued to walk home, kids around Yuzuki's age roamed around the village. Some passed the two ignoring them. Others were at the park playing.

"Ahaha! Look at the _girl_ with bruised-looking colors!" A group of kids were laughing at the corner of a street. There was a few, maybe two or three of them, that stayed quiet within that group.

A few droplets of water fell from her tear ducts. _'M-me… bruised?_' She knew that her decision of leaving her parents at her home village was something she may possibly regret for the rest of her life. She never wanted to think of it because she have Minato and Kushina to take care of her at the moment.

"HEY YOU KIDS! What. Did. You. **SAY…?**" The crackling of the knuckles and the red blazing eyes were seen behind the teary brunette.

"U-uh oh. _**RUN!**_" and the group of the little kids disappeared. The same two or three kids glanced at the brunette before catching up, especially one with a bored-looking expression.

The redhead sighed and kneeled down to Yuzuki's eye level. "Don't listen to them. They just don't know you so all they are saying is nonsense."

"Really...?" The girl sniffled as she looked at Kushina.

"Yes, now let's get back home. Want to help me with dinner?" The redhead lightly smiled at her, wiping her tears away.

She nodded and they quickly walked back home.

* * *

**ahhhhhhhhhh. I dunno if this is okay at all.. OTL I'm bringing in another character to the next chapter. Let's see how it goes. Please give me friendly reviews... ^^;**


End file.
